Portable hydration is required to support life. Early versions of portable hydration systems included ceramic jugs, bottles, and backpacks with suction-operated hoses. These portable hydration devices have been sufficient for most, but not all, activities. During extreme activity, the user's attention and their hands are occupied; therefore, hydration is difficult to achieve and sometimes delayed even though needed.